To Be Loved
by randomtuna13
Summary: Dan itulah yang selama ini diinginkannya. Untuk mencintai dan juga dicintai. [Untuk #LoveForNOTP / #karenaPERACHELpantasbahagia]
**TO BE LOVED**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

AR!, Semi!AU, OOC, TWT

 **Dedicated For :**

#LoveForNOTP Challenge

 **.**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **And when he kisses me**_

 _ **it tastes like**_

 _ **love**_

 _ **but**_

 _ **his love**_

 _ **tastes a lot like leaving.**_

 _ **\- Michelle K., Lovers and Leavers**_

.

.

.

.

 **1\. Kembali**

Hamparan air di selat Long Island memukau Rachel seperti biasa. Gadis berambut merah menyala itu tak hentinya menarik napas, menikmati udara segar di Perkemahan Blasteran. Ini pertama kalinya, ia kembali setelah harus pergi sementara waktu untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Rachel tidak lagi menjadi Oracle. Ada pekemah putra Apollo yang telah menerima kemuliaan itu. Rachel tidak menampik bahwa ia bahagia bisa bebas lagi.

Kebebasan. Itulah yang selama ini didambanya.

Rachel seharusnya tidak menyesali keputusannya. Bukankah dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menemaninya ke sini? Meskipun pria itu menyarankannya agar tinggal di rumahnya saja? _Well_ , tentu saja Rachel tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia harus menemani suaminya kemanapun ia pergi.

 _Suami_ nya. Bahkan frase itu terasa aneh di lidah Rachel. Bukankah setelah menikah, Rachel bisa memanggil Percy Jackson sebagai _suami_ nya secara sah? Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Rachel?

Tapi, tidak.

Bahkan setelah dua tahun, Rachel belum terbiasa. Tentunya lebih mudah mengatakannya di depan orang lain, tapi kepada dirinya sendiri? Rachel merasa hina. Seolah, frase itu masih belum pantas ia suarakan.

"Rachel?"

Suara maskulin yang menyapanya, membuat Rachel merinding. Percy, pria berambut hitam dengan mata sehijau laut itu memandangnya sembari tersenyum. Rachel tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terpesona dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"Percy.."

Percy menggandeng lengannya. "Ayo masuk ke kabinku. Di sini dingin."

Rachel bergidik, saat sentuhan Percy membimbingnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar dengan keras hingga dirinya takut pria itu mendengarnya. Tapi, Percy tidak mendengar debaran jantung Rachel. Ia tidak tahu bahwa setiap sentuhannya menghasilkan sengatan listrik ke kulit Rachel. Percy tidak tahu. Dan Rachel juga tidak tahu, apakah hal yang sama terjadi pada suaminya itu.

Percy Jackson, suaminya. Rasanya masih aneh bagi Rachel. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia dan Percy akan berakhir bahagia. Bahwa mereka akan menikah. Dulu, bahkan berpacaran dengan Percy-pun tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Rachel.

Bukannya Rachel tidak ingin. Ia tidak _bisa_. Dulu, Percy dikenal dekat dengan putri Athena, Annabeth Chase. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata sekelabu badai yang menurut Rachel terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan. Jelas, kisah cinta Percy dan Annabeth hampir menjadi legenda di Perkemahan Blasteran.

Tapi, Aphrodite rupanya memutuskan keduanya tidak cukup memuaskan hatinya. Annabeth berpaling dari Percy, saat Luke Castellan kembali dari misinya. Misi yang berlangsung selama lima tahun, meninggalkan Annabeth yang menjadikannya cinta pertama, sendirian. Tapi, pesona Luke lebih kuat daripada pesona Percy. Dan akhirnya, Annabeth memilih kembali pada Luke, meninggalkan putra sang penguasa laut hancur dan patah hati.

Rachel yang datang dan mencoba membantu Percy menata hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu samasekali belum bisa melupakan Annabeth, tapi toh ia bertahan. Rachel rela menikahi Percy dan berusaha membuat laki-laki itu mencintainya meski suaminya tidak mencintai dirinya.

Karena bagi Rachel, asalkan ia bersama Percy dan bisa mencintainya, perasaan Percy kepadanya tidaklah terlalu penting.

.

.

###

.

.

 **2\. Bertemu**

"Percy?"

Rachel dan Percy berhenti berjalan. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali siapa yang memanggil nama suaminya. Rachel hapal sekali suara itu. Begitu pula Percy.

"Annabeth."

Herannya, Rachel merasakan setitik rasa sakit di dadanya. Kecil, tapi menusuk. Hanya karena Percy mengucapkan nama Annabeth.

"Kapan kau datang?"

Annabeth memandang Percy, sempurna mengabaikan Rachel. Tidak heran juga, mengingat dulu Annabeth selalu cemburu pada kedekatan Percy dengannya. Betapa itu dulu adalah suatu kemenangan untuk Rachel. Berhasil membuat Annabeth cemburu. Kini, kemenangan itu tak lagi menjadi kemewahan bagi Rachel.

"Baru tadi pagi." Percy tanpa sadar mengetatkan genggamannya pada tangan Rachel. Rupanya hal itu disadari Annabeth juga.

"Kau juga, Rachel?" Annabeth menatap Rachel. Wanita berambut pirang itu tampak agak terganggu dengan sentuhan fisik yang dilakukan Percy pada diri Rachel.

"Ya." Rachel tersenyum kecil.

Annabeth mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan kembali menoleh pada Percy. "Luke pasti sudah mengirimimu surat dari Chiron. Jadi, apa kau ke sini untuk menerima tawarannya?"

Percy menegang. Dan dengan protektif, Rachel mengeratkan genggamannya. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Oh itu." Percy tampak agak menerawang saat berbicara. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku belum memutuskan."

"Oke.." Annabeth mengedikkan bahu. " _Well,_ aku harus kembali mengajar. Putuskan secepatnya, ya."

Ketika Annabeth berlenggang pergi, Percy masih membisu. Rachel samasekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Walaupun setelah menikah, ia seharusnya memiliki hak untuk mengetahui apa urusan suaminya. Tapi, bukan seperti itu watak Rachel. Jika Percy tidak cukup mempercayai untuk membicarakan hal ini, Rachel tidak akan mendesaknya.

"Ayo, Rachel."

Ya. Rachel tidak akan mendesaknya.

.

.

###

.

.

 **3\. Terluka**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rachel menyentuh bahu Percy lembut. Pria berambut hitam itu tidak merespon. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dipahami Rachel. Putra Dewa Laut _tenggelam_. Dan Rachel tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menariknya ke permukaan.

"Apa lebih baik kita pulang?"

Kalimat itu tampaknya berhasil sedikit menyadarkan Percy. Ia menoleh dan memandang wajah Rachel. Rachel bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Percy saat mata hijau lautnya menangkap figur dirinya. Apakah Percy merasa kasihan? Apakah Percy merasa bersalah? Apakah Percy merasa marah? Rachel tidak tahu. Ia bukan penerawang pikiran.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Percy menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi, bukankah senyum adalah bentuk kebahagiaan? Saat Rachel membalas senyum Percy, itu bukan karena bahagia. Tapi, karena ia melihat luka di sana. Luka yang ditutupi dengan ekspresi bahagia. Luka yang membuat Rachel ikut merasa sakit dan sedih.

Luka yang entah kapan akan bisa ia sembuhkan.

"Apa kita akan benar-benar tinggal selama seminggu di sini?" Rachel memberanikan bertanya. Percy menarik napas panjang.

"Entahlah." Rencana mereka berdua adalah tinggal selama mungkin di Perkemahan Blasteran. Tapi, melihat keadaan Percy, Rachel sungguh memilih pulang ke rumah mereka di Pesisir Selatan.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa berat, Percy." kata Rachel pelan. Percy menoleh tidak mengerti.

"Kau berhak merasa sakit dan sedih. Jangan karena kau memiliki kewajiban, kau melupakan perasaanmu sendiri."

Rachel menggenggam tangan Percy. Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Rachel selain kebahagiaan Percy. Tidak apa jika bayarannya adalah kepedihan di hatinya. Rachel hanya ingin Percy bahagia.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu, Rachel." Percy memeluknya. "Sangat beruntung."

Rachel tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan berharap waktu bisa membeku selamanya.

.

.

###

.

.

 **4\. Takut**

Percy pasti sedang ada di istal, karena saat Rachel terbangun, ia mendapati suaminya tidak ada di sampingnya. Awalnya, hal itu sungguh membuat Rachel ketakutan setengah mati. Ia pikir bahwa segalanya hanyalah mimpi indah dan kini segalanya telah berakhir. Ia pikir bahwa Percy sesungguhnya benar-benar menikahinya, tapi kemudian memutuskan bahwa itu adalah kesalahan yang besar dan akhirnya meninggalkan Rachel. Tapi, itu sebelum Rachel tahu bahwa ketakutan mungkin tidak beralasan.

Ia terbangun dan sekali lagi mendapati tempat tidur di sampingnya kosong. Kembali ke Perkemahan berarti Percy bisa kembali berjumpa dengan Blackjack, Pegasus hitam kesayangannya. Rachel senang, Percy memiliki sesuatu yang bisa disayangi. Ia justru ngeri, bila Percy sudah tidak bisa merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba, perutnya bergolak. Sembari menutup mulut, Rachel berlari menuju wastafel. Ia tidak ingat apa semalam ia makan sesuatu yang memicu alergi. Ia alergi dengan udang dan ia akan muntah-muntah sehabis menyantap hidangan itu, kemudian disusul demam tinggi. Tapi, biasanya reaksinya cepat. Dan tidak perlu menunggu 8 jam baginya untuk tahu bahwa ia alergi.

Rachel mendadak tersentak kaget. _Tidak mungkin._ Ia memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin di atas wastafel. Wajahnya pucat. Tapi, itu bukan jaminan, ia selalu terlihat pucat.

Kemudian dengan pelan, kesadaran merasukinya. Rasanya mirip saat ia hendak menyampaikan ramalan Oracle. Bahkan tidak perlu seorang anak Apollo untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa ia.. _hamil._

Perutnya bergolak lagi. Tapi, kali ini tidak disertai dorongan untuk muntah. Tangan Rachel melayang dan hinggap di atas perutnya yang masih terbalut kaos Perkemahan. Ia bisa merasakan ada gerakan di sana. Samar, tapi ada.

"Oh.." Rachel nyaris menangis saat ia menyadarinya. Seorang bayi akan mengubah segalanya. Ia akan bisa membuat Percy mempunyai seorang yang bisa disayanginya. Ia akan bisa membuat Percy terikat kepadanya. Ia tidak perlu lagi terbangun di pagi hari untuk ketakutan bahwa Percy meninggalkannya.

Pagi itu, Rachel mengawali harinya dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"Rachel? Kau sudah bangun?"

Rachel hampir terlompat kaget. Annabeth berdiri di ambang pintu. Ekspresinya lelah dan sedih. Rambut pirangnya diikat sekenanya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian sama dengan yang ia pakai kemarin.

"Oh, hai Annabeth."

Rachel menyilakannya masuk. Annabeth duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang. Rachel menyusulnya.

"Apa kau mencari Percy?" Rachel bertanya. "Ia ada di Istal. Mengurus Blackjack seperti biasanya."

Annabeth menggeleng pelan. "Aku mencarimu, Rachel."

Rachel heran mendapati dirinya terkejut bahwa Annabeth masuk ke kabin Tiga untuk mencarinya dan bukannya Percy.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanyanya setelah kekagetannya mereda.

Annabeth menghela napas. Jenis helaan yang dilakukan Percy kemarin. Berat.

"Annabeth, apakah ada masalah?" Rachel mulai khawatir.

"Aku ingin kalian pergi."

Annabeth menatap Rachel dengan tatapan mata menderita. Rachel tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa, selain kemarahan yang mendadak muncul entah darimana. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena akan sulit bagi kami berdua."

"Apa?" Rachel menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Rachel.. kumohon." Annabeth menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan berapi-api Rachel. Suaranya melemah. "Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya, Rachel. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya bersamamu. Aku tidak sanggup membencimu, karena dia bersamamu."

 _Apa?_

"Aku takut perasaanku ini menghancurkan hubungan kalian."

 _Takut?_

"Kau dan dia.. aku berharap akulah yang ada di posisimu, Rachel." bisik Annabeth serak. Air mata bergulir di pipinya. Rachel memeluk putri Athena itu tanpa berpikir. Pelukan yang hangat. Pelukan yang menenangkan. Seolah mereka saudara yang baru saja berbaikan setelah bertengkar sekian lama.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya dulu, Annabeth?" bisik Rachel di bahunya. "Kau tahu, betapa menderita dia. Melihatmu dengan Luke. Melihatmu bahagia dengan laki-laki lain."

"Aku tidak tahu.." Annabeth menangis semakin keras.

Rachel melepas pelukannya dan menegakkan wajah Annabeth yang berkilauan. "Aku tidak bisa memaksanya meninggalkan Perkemahan walaupun aku ingin. Ini adalah rumah baginya. Sebagaimana ini adalah rumah bagimu dan para blasteran lain."

Annabeth menutup wajahnya. Sungguh Rachel tidak akan pernah memahaminya.

"Kau bisa menahan perasaanmu, Annabeth. Itu yang kulakukan dulu." Rachel menghela napas. "Karena jika kau memang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kau akan rela. Kau akan merelakan dia."

 _Ya, kini Annabeth harus merelakannya. Kini gilirannya untuk menahan perasaan._

.

.

###

.

.

 **5\. Pulang**

 _Tidak seperti biasanya._ Itu yang dipikirkan Rachel saat Percy memeluk bahunya dan menggiringnya ke kabin Tiga, setelah makan malam. Ini pertama kalinya mereka makan malam bersama blasteran yang lain. Clarisse masih sama menyebalkannya bagi Percy. Wanita itu menjadi instruktur senjata dan sangat berbahaya bagi siapapun mendekat dan mengusilinya. Tapi, Percy agaknya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan menyemprot wajah Clarisse saat ia sedang memeriksa selang mencurigakan di dekat meja makanan. Dan bisa ditebak kenapa sekarang Chiron menghentak-hentakan kakinya yang berbulu dengan marah dan menyuruh semua orang untuk tumbuh dewasa.

"Aku agak keterlaluan ya?" Percy mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium rambut merah Rachel.

"Kau oke kok." sahut Rachel kegelian.

"Kau selalu di pihakku." Percy mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku di pihak siapa? Kabin Ares?" Rachel menyandarkan kepala di bahu Percy.

"Tidak." Percy kembali mengetatkan pelukannya. "Tetaplah di pihakku."

"Selalu."

Rachel merasa sangat bahagia. Ia tidak berani meminta hal seperti ini terjadi setiap malam. Tapi, jelas ia mengharapkannya. Harapan yang sederhana, agar Percy dan dirinya bisa saling berpelukan dan merasakan kebersamaan. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Percy.." Rachel berbicara dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Rachel berbisik. Percy menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu Kabin Tiga. Mendadak Rachel gugup. Bagaimana cara menyampaikan hal ini? Bagaimana jika Percy tidak bisa menerimanya? Bagaimana jika—Demi Hera yang suci, mendadak Rachel merasa sangat takut. Seluruh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang telah menumpuk, seolah bocor. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebutir air mata bergulir dari sudut matanya.

"Rachel?" Percy menunduk, mencoba melihat wajah Rachel. Suaranya menegang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi.."

Rachel membiarkan kalimat itu lolos. Padahal ia sudah berjanji, untuk tidak memanfaatkan ketidaktegaan Percy untuk menahannya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji, bahwa tak apa walau dirinya tidak bahagia, tapi Percy bahagia. Kini keegoisan Rachel menang. Ia ingin _bahagia._ Bersama Percy.

Percy memeluk Rachel. Erat dan hangat. Dan Rachel semakin terisak. Ia tidak ingin beranjak dari dekapan putra Sang Dewa Laut. Ia ingin tenggelam dalam lindungan Percy. Aman. Hangat. Dicintai.

Tapi, Percy melepas pelukannya.

"Rachel, tatap aku."

Rachel mendongak. Dan ia merasakan bibir Percy menekan bibirnya. Lembut. Hangat. Rachel selalu suka cara Percy menciumnya. Ciumannya terasa seperti cinta. Tapi, cintanya terasa mengancam. Seolah ciuman penuh cinta itu adalah salam perpisahan. Dan Rachel takut, apabila bibir mereka terlepas, maka cinta Percy juga akan terenggut. _Tidak.._

Tapi, Percy menarik wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisiknya lembut seraya mendekap Rachel lebih erat. "Aku akan menghadapi Annabeth dan Luke. Aku akan bertahan bersamamu. Bukan karena untuk menutupi perasaanku, Rachel. Tapi, karena aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak adil, bahwa kau terus-terusan berusaha teguh demi aku."

"Tidak penting perasaanku, selama kau bahagia, Percy," balas Rachel pelan.

"Tahukah betapa menderitanya aku, Rachel?" Percy menarik Rachel dari pelukannya dan menatap langsung pada kedua matanya. Ada kerinduan di sana. "Tahukah kau betapa menyakitannya melihatmu mengigau agar aku jangan pergi? Bersikaplah egois, Rachel. Dan paksa aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Berhentilah bersikap tegar dan menganggap perasaanmu tidak penting. Perasaanmu penting. Karena itulah yang membuatku bahagia."

Rachel membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi hanya empat kata yang keluar. Empat kata yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan akan kehilangan Percy selama ini. "Annabeth masih menyayangimu, Percy."

"Aku tahu." Percy merapatkan pelukannya. "Dan itu tidak mengangguku lagi. Karena dia kini harus datang ke Kabin Tiga jika ingin bicara denganmu."

Rachel melepaskan pelukan Percy dengan kaget. "Kau mendengar.."

"Ya." Percy menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rachel. Mata hijau laut Percy seolah dapat melihat ke dalam jiwa Rachel. "Aku memang menemukan rumahku di Perkemahan Blasteran. Tapi, aku lalu menemukanmu sebagai tempatku untuk pulang yang sesungguhnya. Jadi.. apa kau masih akan ada di sisiku dan menerima kepulanganku, Rachel?"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu, Rachel tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar menjadi perwakilan atas kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Bukan senyuman untuk menutupi luka.

"Selalu." Rachel mengecup Percy dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba dirinya tersenyum. Ia menggapai tangan Percy, lalu meletakkan tangan laki-laki itu di atas perutnya. "Dan akan ada yang menunggumu pulang selain aku."

Percy terbelalak kaget lalu tertawa sembari memeluk Rachel. Dan Rachel tahu, bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Percy dan calon jagoan kecilnya akan menemani Rachel. Dan itulah yang selama ini diinginkannya.

Untuk mencintai dan juga dicintai.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 _Karena #PerachelPantasBahagia_

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Huwaaaah akhirnya berhasil merampungkan WIP yang udah dari jaman eventnya pumet :'')

Saya merasa jahat nulis ini, tapi yah gapapa deh. Hitung-hitung sedekah :'') wkwk

Thanks buat **Nay Shira dan Monalisa Lai** yang udah bikin event maso ini :'') Akhirnya saya bisa nambah-nambahin entri Perachel juga.

Ternyata nulis ini dengan happy ending lebih gampang, ketimbang di-sad ending-kan /awalnya mau gitu, terus baca rules ternyata gabole/

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
